La Rose et le Dragon
by RoseBeauregard
Summary: Trois ans après la Bataille de Poudlard, la téméraire Astoria Greengrass se lance à la poursuite d'une secte mystérieuse issue des forces du Mal. Qui aurait cru que son destin croiserait celui d'un Draco Malfoy en plein repentir, lui prêtant main forte dans son enquête ? Cyniques et séducteurs, ils sont comme chien et chat. Et pourtant, ils devront s'unir pour découvrir la vérité..
1. Prologue

**HELLO ! :-)**

 **Ceci est ma première fanfic Harry Potter, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. J'ai toujours aimé le couple Draco x Astoria, mais on en sait peu sur eux... Du coup je me suis dit : tant pis, je vais inventer moi-même leur histoire ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfic, j'ai hâte que vous découvriez la suite... N'hésitez pas à partager et à mettre de reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
**

 **PS : désolée, parfois j'écris des phrases très longues ^^**

 **PPS : le dessin en couverture est de moi !**

…

 **PROLOGUE**

Une matinée paisible... ou presque

Tout était bien.

Plusieurs mois après la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard, le ciel avait chassé les nuages pour une immensité bleue. Le temps n'avait jamais paru aussi lumineux aux yeux des sorciers, comme si un grand voile noir s'était évaporé après l'éradication de Voldemort et de ses acolytes. Beaucoup de changements avaient eu lieu, notamment au sein du Ministère. Kingsley Shacklebot, désormais à sa tête, avait jugé bon d'expulser les détraqueurs d'Azkaban, ce qui avait également contribué à la hausse des jours ensoleillés. Ainsi, l'on n'avait jamais connu aussi peu de pluie en Grande-Bretagne.

Si les héros de la guerre coulaient des jours tranquilles, comme le célèbre Harry Potter devenu Auror à seulement dix-sept ans, les mangemorts avaient en grande partie été arrêtés. Les plus chanceux, dénonçant leurs pairs, avaient échappé à la prison ferme, c'était notamment le cas des Malfoy.

Honteux et presque reclus, ils se remettaient des échecs familiaux le plus discrètement possible, contrastant avec la gloire et le pouvoir que toute leur généalogie avait côtoyé depuis des siècles. Lucius Malfoy, qui n'avait jamais été totalement guéri de son séjour carcéral ainsi que des humiliations que lui faisait subir son maître, avait perdu de sa prestance. Le visage marqué par les souffrances d'Azkaban, il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans, avec son teint hâve, ses cheveux plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire et ses yeux métalliques cerclés de cernes violacées.

Narcissa, elle, avait gardé sa beauté lumineuse, mais paraissait affaiblie par la succession de tragédies qui avaient fissuré leur famille, ainsi que par les blessures de son mari et de son fils chéri. Ce dernier s'était repenti, s'éloignant déjà depuis longtemps des idéaux de ses parents au sujet des sang-purs.

Finalement, la majorité des élèves de Serpentard connaissaient des jours difficiles en raison de fragmentations familiales. Nombre de mangemorts ayant appartenu à cette maison - plus qu'à Gryffondor ou Serdaigle - certains enfants et adolescents se retrouvaient placés en familles d'accueil, condamnés à voir leurs parents meurtriers jugés et emprisonnés pour leurs crimes. Cependant, certains de leurs camarades n'avaient pas eu à connaître le même sort, car ils avaient résisté à l'appel du Maître des Ténèbres en combattant du côté de l'opposition. C'était le cas de la famille Greengrass.

Arcadius et Pandora Greengrass n'avaient pas prêté allégeance aux mangemorts. Même s'ils n'avait jamais réellement éprouvé de haine envers les nés-Moldus, ils préféraient que leurs enfants ne les fréquentent pas. Si le monde était manichéen, on aurait sans doute dit qu'ils n'étaient ni du côté du mal, ni du côté du bien, cherchant absolument à éviter les problèmes sans trop se salir. Pourtant, leurs enfants en avaient souffert, s'attirant les foudres de leurs camarades de Serpentard dont les familles obéissaient à Voldemort. Souvent jugés comme antipathiques, les Greengrass flirtaient littéralement avec les clichés peu avantageux de la grande bourgeoisie. Ils étaient arrogants, très portés sur les biens matériels et ne côtoyaient que des cercles restreints de sorciers.

Leur fille, Daphné, avait repris ses études en dernière année à Poudlard, tout comme Hermione Granger, pour passer et réussir haut la main ses ASPIC. Elle était tout à fait à l'image de ses géniteurs dont elle avait fait la fierté, mais s'était légèrement radoucie depuis qu'elle avait vu la mort de ses propres yeux. Cependant, elle n'avait pas cessé de fréquenter ses amies Pansy et Millicent : de redoutables pestes.

Sa plus jeune sœur, Astoria, avait elle aussi obtenu ses examens de dernière année, et ce deux ans plus tard, dans un climat beaucoup plus apaisé au sein de l'école. Elle était très différente de son aînée, particulièrement après ces dernières années à Poudlard où régnait une ambiance de réconciliation et de tolérance sous la direction du professeur Minerva McGonagall, même chez les Serpentard. Si Daphné était nonchalante et moqueuse, Astoria était pleine d'énergie et révolutionnaire. Calme en premier lieu, elle n'hésitait pas à tenir tête à ses adversaires en scandant sans relâche ses idées nouvelles, notamment en ce qui concernait les Moldus.

Ce beau matin de Septembre, trois ans après la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard, Astoria fut réveillée par la douce lumière que filtraient les grands rideaux rouges, donnant à sa chambre un ton rosé. Une jambe par dessus son drap de soie, l'autre par dessous, elle profita encore quelques instants du confort de son lit immense, son visage enfoui dans un gros oreiller. Ses longs cheveux bruns et brillants ondulaient autour de sa tête comme un soleil sombre. Les yeux mi-clos, elle s'étira de tout son long avant de se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre. La lumière du jour était si forte qu'elle la fit grimacer, donnant à ses yeux bleus-verts un aspect translucide. La jeune fille se stoppa un instant devant un miroir pour arranger sa coiffure. Aujourd'hui, elle ne travaillait pas, mais elle comptait bien profiter du beau temps pour sortir.

Lorsqu'elle descendit le grand escalier du manoir Greengrass, elle surprit des bribes de phrases qui s'élevaient du salon. Elle reconnut la voix de sa mère qui, à l'entendre, s'époumonait de joie pour des raisons obscures. Astoria traversa le hall spacieux, ses pieds nus claquant contre les dalles glacées. Son visage apparut à moitié éveillé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 **\- Tu te rends compte ? C'est une véritable opportunité !**

Pandora Greengrass ponctua sa phrase d'un grand geste théâtral, manquant de faire tomber le hibou grand duc à sa droite. Elle avait l'habitude de tout exagérer, et manifester cette attitude lui donnait un air superficiel. L'air engoncé dans son habit sinistre dont le col en dentelle remontait jusqu'en dessous de sa mâchoire, elle se tut lorsqu'elle aperçut sa fille immobile sous le linteau de la porte.

 **\- Bonjour Asty,** lança Daphné d'une voix traînante.

Astoria grimaça.

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Tu es exaspérante.**

Les coudes sur la table et l'air narquois, Daphné dévisageait sa sœur. Un médaillon en forme de rose d'or incrustée de rubis scintillait sur sa poitrine qui débordait d'un balconnet corseté. Ses cheveux blonds et vaporeux encadraient son visage en cœur. Elle avait indéniablement les traits de sa mère, alors qu'Astoria avait hérité de son père. Elle pinça ses lèvres ourlées en arquant un sourcil.

 **\- Je t'appelle comme je veux, Asty. À moins que tu ne préfères _Nasty_ * ? ***(ndla : _nasty_ signifie « mauvais » en anglais)

La mine renfrognée, Astoria décida de ne pas insister. Une brioche trônait sur la table, déposée sur un napperon en papier à l'intérieur d'un plat en argent. Elle s'apprêta à en couper un morceau lorsque sa mère se racla la gorge :

 **\- Tu te lèves à des heures impossibles, tu manges quand tu en as envie. Peut-on même évoquer ton accoutrement ? A cette heure-ci, n'importe quel invité aurait pu être présent. Tu dépasses les bornes, ma fille.**

 **\- De toute façon, je partirai bientôt d'ici** , riposta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Avec ce que tu gagnes en écrivant pour ce journal ? Allons, Astoria, sois réaliste. J'aimerais que tu agisses avec plus de maturité... comme ta sœur.**

« Comme ta sœur » était l'expression qui résonnait comme un refrain quotidien chez les Greengrass. De plus, Astoria savait tout à fait que son salaire était loin d'être minable, mais visiblement pas assez pour Mrs. Greengrass qui s'attendait à voir débarquer sa fille avec des valises de gallions.

Les mains crochetées à sa taille comme des serres, cette dernière continua :

 **\- Enfin bon, sache que nous sommes invités le week-end prochain au manoir Zabini. Il s'agit d'un apéritif dînatoire et d'une soirée dansante. Toutes les grandes familles de sorciers seront présentes, je m'attends à ce que ton attitude soit exemplaire. Si ça peut te rassurer, ton fiancé vient aussi, bien entendu.**

Ça ne la rassurait pas du tout. Depuis quelques temps, il s'était montré plus qu'insupportable.

 **\- Ce n'est PAS mon fiancé. On sort juste ensemble.**

 **\- Il faudra pourtant y penser.**

Astoria n'en revenait pas.

 **\- J'ai dix-neuf ans et toute ma vie devant moi. Il est hors de question que j'épouse Dan.**

Sur cette parole, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Bientôt, elle devrait supporter une énième soirée mondaine, où chacun vantera à qui voudra l'entendre les mérites de sa famille. Elle soupira et décida de ne pas y penser, en tout cas pour le moment.

…

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que va-t-il se passer à la soirée chez les Zabini ? Va-t-on enfin voir Draco Malfoy ? A suivre dans le Chapitre 1 : Le Manoir Zabini**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Manoir Zabini

**Hello ! La scène de bal au manoir Zabini se déroulera en deux chapitres. C'est une partie que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, en m'inspirant de plusieurs lectures classiques (Germinal, Madame Bovary...) Enjoy !**

 **...**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Le manoir Zabini

Le nez plongé dans un livre, Astoria s'était postée au coin du feu. Les soirées devenaient de plus en plus fraîches, l'on sentait l'automne bientôt montrer le bout de son nez. La lumière des flammes se reflétait sur sa peau, comme des formes orangées dansant sur son visage. Un crépitement scintillant au creux de l'âtre la fit sortir de ses rêveries.

 **\- Il faut que je me prépare** , songea-t-elle.

La nuit au manoir Zabini aurait lieu dans deux heures, ce qui lui laissait le temps de s'apprêter. Elle déposa délicatement son livre sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, puis ouvrit son armoire. Elle ne manquait pas de toilettes, avec tous ces habits de velours, de soie, de dentelles, serrés les uns contre les autres. Sa garde-robe était plutôt sombre, allant des vestes en brocart bordeaux aux fils d'or, aux robes ornées de motifs de roses, l'emblème de la famille. Mrs. Greengrass avait rabâché à sa fille l'importance de l'événement qu'elle mentionnait depuis des jours. Elle évoquait l'influence des apparences en jetant sans cesse à Astoria des regards pleins de sous-entendus.

La jeune fille avait bien compris qu'elle devait se vêtir de ses plus beaux atours car la soirée allait accueillir une centaine de personnes. Elle sélectionna une longue robe rouge d'Andrinople. Le tissu léger et frais comme un ruisseau retombait gracieusement sur son corps en épousant ses formes. Son dos était découvert, révélant une peau constellée de petits grains de beauté. Astoria ajouta à sa tenue une parure. Celle-ci était composée d'une fine chaîne en or où pendait une rose rouge, similaire à celle de Daphné, et de boucles d'oreilles assorties, presque dissimulées sous sa chevelure. Elle se hâta de descendre les escaliers en talons, serrant contre elle une longue pochette dorée qui contenait, entre autres, sa baguette.

Sa famille l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, prête à transplaner.

 **\- Comme tu es belle, Asty,** s'émerveilla Daphné.

La bouche d'Astoria s'orna d'un sourire.

 **\- Je te retourne le compliment.**

Daphné avait opté pour une robe à corset, comme à son habitude, en velours vert bouteille. Une broche scintillante en forme d'araignée brillait à gauche de sa poitrine.

Pandora et Arcadius Greengrass parurent soulagés en constatant que leur fille avait fait des efforts, et il disparurent tous les quatre dans un tourbillon.

 **...**

La fête battait son plein. Le manoir Zabini était titanesque, d'un blanc immaculé, et l'arrière salle était coiffée d'un somptueux dôme en verre. En temps normal, l'on pouvait deviner les étoiles derrière cette coupole. Mais cette nuit-là, l'ambiance de la réception s'était enveloppée dans de multiples lumières, ne laissant qu'un ciel sombre à travers la verrerie. En effet, des lustres en cristal flottaient à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la foule, distribuant leur lumière dorée. A l'extérieur, alignés devant l'entrée gardée par des lions de marbre, l'on trouvait des carrosses sans chevaux et toutes sortes de véhicules magiques.

Astoria esquissa un sourire gêné lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de bal chatoyante. Il y avait _trop_ de monde. Ce genre de soirée était l'apanage de la vanité qui s'amuse. Elle répéta intérieurement les discours moraux de sa famille, et se promit de résister à ses envies d'exposer son point de vue tranchant aux sorciers oppressifs. Elle redoutait toujours ces débats houleux où il était question de « sang-de-bourbe » prononcés par les nobles farcis d'alcool.

Elle balaya la pièce d'un regard. A droite, un troupeau d'invités était occupé à se remplir la panse, grouillant autour du buffet comme un essaim d'abeilles. Les mets réapparaissaient dès que les plats étaient vidés. Sur cette longue nappe blanche, l'on pouvait se régaler de différents gibiers, de feuilletés, de pommes de terre dorées, de verrines colorées, de petits-fours et de gelées qui tremblaient dans les assiettes. A travers les conversations ponctuées de postillons, elles identifia plusieurs familles de sang-pur, comme les Bulstrode ou les Flint.

Daphné, au bras de sa sœur, était fascinée.

 **\- Les Zabini ne manquent pas de bon goût** , murmura-t-elle dans un soupir. **J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse.**

Devant, le silence d'Astoria, elle continua :

 **\- J'aperçois Blaise là-bas. Qu'est-ce qu'il est classe, lui aussi ! Tu crois qu'il cherche une fiancée ?**

Blaise Zabini était objectivement un très beau jeune homme. Sa peau noire d'ébène paraissait sans défaut, où brillaient deux yeux d'or en amande. Il était habillé simplement d'un costume sombre qui donnait à sa silhouette un air élancé. A ses côtés, plus impressionnante encore, se trouvait Mrs. Zabini. D'une beauté éblouissante, avec son visage fin et ses pommettes hautes, une cour d'hommes de tous âges semblait boire ses paroles. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux frisés dans un diadème en quartz rose et se mouvait avec grâce dans sa robe assortie. Astoria avait rarement vu une femme aussi belle et fut incapable de lui donner un âge. Tout ce qu'on savait d'elle, c'est qu'elle avait connu une succession d'époux et qu'elle était devenue de plus en plus riche suite à leurs décès mystérieux.

Lorsque Daphné eût rejoint Blaise en riant aux éclats et en adoptant des poses peu naturelles, Astoria se sentit enfin libre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait, car au moment où elle partit prendre l'air, Daniel Nott fit irruption dans la salle.

 **\- Ma chérie** , lança-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Il enlaça Astoria un peu trop fort et fit claquer un baiser sur ses lèvres rouges. Son visage encore tout près, il chuchota :

 **\- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Il faut que je te raconte ce que j'ai fait cette semaine. Tu n'en croiras pas tes oreilles ! Mais avant, allons chercher du monde.**

Il prit la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna à travers la foule pour composer son petit public. Parmi eux, des anciens élèves de Poudlard – quasiment tous de Serpentard – avec qui ils avaient partagé les mêmes années d'études. Astoria reconnut le visage dur et l'air guindé de Pansy Parkinson qui la fixait avec un sourire moqueur. Elle ne l'appréciait pas, et cette haine était partagée. Pansy avait toujours représenté ce qu'Astoria haïssait dans le milieu scolaire : une fille arrogante et manipulatrice qui n'hésitait pas à harceler les plus faibles qu'elle.

Dan se racla la gorge en serrant brusquement la taille de la jeune Greengrass.

 **\- Figurez-vous que j'ai rencontré Monsieur le Ministre en personne mardi dernier...**

Il se lança dans une tirade infinie en bombant son torse musclé, en expliquant à son assistance à quel point l'on avait jugé ses compétences comme « très positives », et qu'il était promis à un poste « extrêmement élevé » au sein du ministère. Astoria, toujours collée à son flanc, ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était ennuyée par ses discours égocentriques. Elle pensa à la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, quand il était encore timide, et se demanda comment il avait pu autant changer. A chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, il parlait plus fort, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion d'avoir un mot à dire.

 **\- J'aurais tout aussi bien pu faire office de plante verte** , songea-t-elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'était surprise à être dégoûtée de lui pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en hurlant qu'il n'était pas le nombril du monde et que sa coupe de cheveux était pitoyable. Il était étouffant. Elle voulait être méchante, et elle s'en fichait.

Mais alors qu'elle marmonnait dans sa barbe, elle distingua deux têtes blondes parmi les invités. _Les Malfoy, ici ?_ Un peu en retrait, ils se confondaient en salutations avec déférence. Ils profitaient de leur présence pour remonter l'échelle sociale depuis qu'ils avaient perdu la confiance de leurs proches après leur désertion. Lucius et Narcissa avaient l'air de s'être un peu remis, ou alors avaient tout fait pour paraître présentables sans exposer leurs faiblesses.

C'est à ce moment-là que le regard d'Astoria se posa sur un coin de la salle. Appuyé sur un buffet à boissons, Draco Malfoy avait un air sinistre. D'après les souvenirs de la jeune fille, son visage avait maigri. Les yeux fatigués, observant la foule, il semblait s'ennuyer au moins autant qu'elle. Tout comme avec Pansy, Astoria n'avait jamais apprécié Draco. Il avait pleinement fait partie – et même été à la tête – de ce groupe de Serpentard qui vantaient leur supériorité auprès des autres élèves. Elle avait tant de fois assisté à des attaques injustes au sein du château, encore trop petite pour pouvoir s'interposer. C'est là qu'elle avait été déçue par sa sœur qui ne les contredisait jamais.

Alors qu'Astoria fixait le jeune Malfoy, il finit par croiser son regard. Cet échange troublant de quelques secondes parut durer des heures. Elle détourna enfin les yeux et finit par revenir à la réalité, là où Dan ne cessait de parler de lui.

 **...**

 **Premier regard échangé entre nos deux protagonistes... A suivre dans le chapitre 2 : Draco Malfoy**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Draco Malfoy

**Hello ! Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez le bref échange entre Astoria et Draco et les scènes de bal. Enjoy !**

 **...**

 **CHAPITRE 2 :**

Draco Malfoy

Astoria avait réussi à s'enfuir de l'étreinte de son petit ami lorsqu'elle avait entendu :

\- … **ce que j'ai dit était impressionnant, non ? Astoria ?**

Levant les yeux aux ciel, elle s'était frayé un chemin à travers l'auditoire, sous le regard médusé de tous. Elle avait ignoré Daniel Nott sans la moindre trace de remords.

Astoria traversa la salle mais fit plusieurs fois arrêtée par des bousculades : la danse avait commencé. Les couples tournaient avec ivresse, grisés par le plaisir de la séduction. Le monde avait l'air pailleté : la lumière des lustres se reflétait sur les broches de pierres précieuses et sur les colliers qui frissonnaient aux corsages. Des éclaboussures colorées se formaient à chaque mouvement d'éventail peint, de parure, de garniture de dentelle, au fur et à mesure que les pieds retombaient.

Astoria fut emportée dans la danse par une confusion de bras, virevoltant, ses pas voluptueux faisant rouler le tissu soyeux de sa robe. Elle ponctuait la chorégraphie de tâches rouges quand les mains se donnaient. La pièce brillait de mille feux et les invités faisaient jouer des lumières semblables aux vers luisants au sommet de leurs baguettes. Dans la vapeur des parfums, à travers la musique, Astoria oublia tout et se laissa aller avec un grand sourire. Enfin, à bout de souffle, elle parvint à s'éloigner de la foule et partit chercher de quoi se rafraîchir.

Devant la multitude de boissons, elle opta pour un whisky pur feu qui réchauffa sa gorge. Elle vit alors une ombre noire à sa gauche. Il était encore là mais n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Les yeux dans le vide et le port altier, droit comme un pic, Draco Malfoy ne semblait pas profiter de la fête. Astoria hésita un instant. Elle ne l'avait jamais réellement apprécié. Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle eut l'étrange impression de le comprendre... Elle finit par proposer :

 **\- Je t'offre un verre ?**

Draco sursauta presque, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un s'intéresse à sa personne. Il la contempla quelques instants, puis tourna la tête pour scruter derrière lui.

 **\- Oui, c'est bien à toi que je parle, Malfoy,** dit-elle en étouffant un rire.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire maladroit et répondit du tac au tac :

 **\- Dans ce cas, un whisky pur feu, Greengrass.**

 **\- Excellent choix.**

Elle lui tendit un verre en forme de globe, et il but d'une traite le nectar doré. Un silence s'installa entre eux mais Astoria n'en fut pas du tout gênée. Elle le brisa spontanément :

 **\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu en soirée. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?**

 **\- Mes parents, très certainement. Je ne fréquente plus ce type d'événement,** admit-il.

 **\- Et pourquoi donc ?**

Draco leva un sourcil.

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas.**

 **\- Oh, ai-je osé me mêler des affaires du grand Malfoy ? J'adore ça, je te rappelle que je suis journaliste...**

Astoria avait prononcé cette phrase en empruntant une voix caricaturale. Le jeune homme eut l'air décontenancé. Son interlocutrice n'attendait que sa réponse. Il ne trouva rien à redire, et se contenta de prononcer ces quelques mots :

 **\- Ne te moque...**

Il s'interrompit. D'anciens camarades de Serpentard s'étaient rapprochés d'eux et discutaient sans les remarquer. Draco hésita, puis articula, comme pour bien se faire entendre :

 **\- Est-ce que ce qu'on dit est vrai ? Tu fréquentes des sang-de-bourbe ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

Astoria était imperturbable mais ne comprit pas ce revirement. Il lança un coup d'œil au groupe derrière eux.

 **\- Tu ferais mieux d'éviter les gens douteux, Greengrass, on pourrait te _blacklister_ des soirées importantes.**

 **\- Moi au moins, j'ai choisi mon camp.**

Les joues de Draco virèrent au rose et avant même de pouvoir répliquer, Astoria enchaîna :

 **\- Qu'ils me _blacklistent_ si ça leur fait plaisir, Malfoy. De toute façon, cette soirée est chiante à mourir.**

Sur cette dernière parole, elle fondit à travers la foule de sorciers, sa cascade de cheveux sombres ondulant sur son dos. Draco, interloqué, la regarda s'éloigner sans la quitter des yeux.

...

 **\- Il est toujours aussi désagréable. Il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûre. Juste parce que ses petits camarades pouvaient nous entendre à tout moment.**

 **\- Quoi, tu as parlé à Draco Malfoy ?**

Daphné, allongée sur le lit de sa sœur, ouvrait ses grands yeux clairs. Astoria était assise sur le fauteuil.

 **\- Oui, et alors ? Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru qu'il avait changé.**

 **\- Je le trouve très charmant, Asty. Il ne m'a jamais embêtée lorsque nous étions dans la même classe.**

 **\- C'est normal,** argua Astoria, **tu as toujours été d'accord avec lui.**

Sa sœur fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Non, pas _toujours_. Il était un peu idiot.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Ça, tu as dû oublier de lui dire.**

 **\- Oh,** s'emporta Daphné, **c'est facile de dire ça ! Personne n'aurait voulu être l'ennemi de Malfoy, à l'époque. Il avait son petit cercle de suiveurs.**

 **\- Dont TU as fait partie,** lui rappela Astoria.

Daphné croisa les bras. Elle s'était mise à l'aise sur les draps et avait délacé son corset. Tout en contemplant le tissu du lit à baldaquin, elle réfléchit un instant et lança :

 **\- Tu le trouves comment, Draco ? Physiquement.**

 **\- Hein ?**

Interdite, Astoria avisa l'expression gênée de sa sœur.

 **\- Je veux dire... Il n'a rien perdu en terme de beauté non ? Je dirais même qu'il est encore mieux...**

 **\- Y a-t-il sur cette planète un homme que tu ne trouves pas à ton goût ?**

 **\- Sérieusement, c'est toi qui est désagréable** , répondit Daphné, vexée. **Mais franchement, quand on y réfléchit, il a quelque chose de spécial. Appétissant. On voit bien qu'il a mûri.**

 **\- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que tu parles de lui comme si c'était un fruit.**

 **\- ...et un si beau profil. Tu as vu ses yeux ?**

Ignorant la question, Astoria soupira et ouvrit la porte.

 **\- Je te laisse à tes rêveries, sœurette. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, je vais me coucher.**

Elle s'embrassèrent puis prirent congé. Astoria passa la tête à travers la fenêtre pour sentir la brise nocturne qui chatouillait ses joues. Elle ferma les paupières. La question de Daphné martelait dans son esprit. « Tu as vu ses yeux ? ». _Évidemment_. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de leur couleur atypique, froide et orageuse... un regard un peu triste.

 **\- Il n'est pas mal** , admit-elle devant les étoiles, **dommage qu'il soit si insupportable.**

Elle sourit et ferma la fenêtre.

 **...**

 **Le bref dialogue où Astoria propose un verre à Malfoy est inspiré d'un fanart de blvnk-art, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ses dessins.**

 **A suivre dans le prochain chapitre : Un papillon bleu**


End file.
